


The Best Choice

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you and Natasha deciding for you to get pregnant and she always say hellos to the bump before she kisses you and tells you how happy she is to have the both of you in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [The Best Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969155) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



You and Natasha had decided that it was time for the two of you to have a baby. You weren’t part of Shield so it was easier for you to be the one that got pregnant. Natasha was always busy with missions that her boss Fury had given to her.

 

You rolled onto your other side pulling your pillow close to you. You were five months pregnant now. And the pregnancy was kicking your ass. You were tired from just doing the minimal work. But you were just happy to bring a new life into the world.

 

Natasha came into the room. She walked over to the bed. She was all dressed up for another mission that probably Fury had given to her. She looked at you with a soft smile on her lips. She put her hand on your baby bump. “Hello baby.” She said softly to the bump. She then looked at you. She pressed a soft kiss to your lips. “I’m happy to have the both of you here in my life.” She said with a smile.

 

You looked up at Natasha. “Fury give you another job baby?” You asked tiredly.

 

Natasha nodded her head. “I am supposed to be meeting up with Steve.”

 

You nodded your head. “A mission for the two of you again?”

 

“Yes… I promise I will be back soon.” She said with a smile.

 

“I know you will.”

 

“I love you.”  
  


“I love you too Tasha.”

 

Natasha gave you another kiss on the lips. “I will be back soon.”

 

You watched Natasha leave. You could only hope that she would come back soon. You couldn’t wait for her to come back and cuddle up with you in bed.

 

 


End file.
